rpggraveyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Al-R-GEE
a new daycycle Al-R-GEE-2 awakened refreshed and happy, prepared for another happy and productive daycycle of troubleshooting. After receiving a message from Friend Computer telling him how he could be productive and help Friend Computer this daycycle, Al-R-GEE-2 happily went to the briefing. Briefing The briefing officer briefed the troubleshooting team on the communist mutant traitors the troubleshooters were to kill this daycycle. It was a fairly normal group, meaning that they were of course all communists, mutants, and desperate because they were on their last clone. The morale officer gave Bouncing Bubbly Beverage to several other troubleshooters to improve their morale. Al-R-GEE-2 offered to carry several cans in case the troubleshooters met people who needed to be more happy, and was given 6 cans. A representative from Research and Development notified the troubleshooters that a new prototype weapon was available, and if the troubleshooters were interested in helping Friend Computer in the war against communist mutant traitors, they could drop by and pick one up to test out. The loyalty officer of course accepted. All in all, a normal everyday briefing, except for the fact that no one was killed for treason. Mission prep A quick stop to Supply gave the team all the supplies deemed necessary for their fight against the communist mutant traitors. There was a brief discussion about the possibility that Supply had been infiltrated by communist mutant traitors and were not handing out the equipment that the team needed, however after some sorting of equipment, everyone but Al-R-GEE had sufficient firepower. The team leader decided that with the weapon from R&D that the team would have enough firepower. At R&D, Al-R-GEE-2 was given a red clearance prototype weapon. In addition to normal weapon features (trigger, gunsight,...), the prototype had a red button, a blue warning label, and a orange instruction manual. The instructions were given to the leader, the only person on the team cleared to read it. While the leader was reading the manual, Al-R-GEE looked over the prototype (except the warning label, which only the briefing officer was cleared to read), and experimentally pressed the red button. a new clone Al-R-GEE-3 awakened, activated by the death of his predecessor, Al-R-GEE-2, and prepared for a happy and productive daycycle of troubleshooting. After receiving a message from Friend Computer telling him how he could be productive and help Friend Computer this daycycle, Al-R-GEE-3 happily went to the briefing. Briefing All troubleshooters on the team entered the briefing room and noticed that they were all newly activated clones. The briefing officer briefed the troubleshooting team on the communist mutant traitors the troubleshooters were to kill this daycycle. It was a fairly normal group, meaning that they were of course all communists, mutants, and desperate because they were on their last clone. They were in fact so desperate that they broke into R&D and destroyed a large amount of Friend Computer's equipment A representative from Research and Development notified the troubleshooters that a new prototype weapon was available, and if the troubleshooters were interested in helping Friend Computer in the war against communist mutant traitors, they could drop by and pick one up to test out. The loyalty officer of course accepted. All in all, a normal everyday briefing, except for the fact that no one was killed for treason. Mission prep A quick stop to Supply gave the team a few odds and ends that supply could dig up, claiming that they gave the team all the necessary equipment earlier. The troubleshooters pointed out that team they gave the equipment to was another team, and that Friend Computer would not be please if one of his troubleshooting teams failed in a mission due to insufficient supply. Supply was then very helpful and provided the team with more equipment. At R&D, the team was notified that communist mutant traitors had broken in, destroyed the prototype weapon, all the manuals, and the scientist who made it. Fortunately, they had another prototype, which they think the scientist finished making before being killed by communist mutant traitors Al-R-GEE-3 was given a red clearance prototype weapon. In addition to normal weapon features (trigger, gunsight,...), the prototype had a red button...